Tales from the Koopa Kingdom
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Peach leads a secret double life: on one hand, she's the monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom, but on the other, she's the wife of the king of the Koopas, Bowser. She tries to keep her Mushroom Kingdom life out of her Koopa Kingdom life, despite Mario's advances of romance. Can she protect her secret marriage and her children, or will it come crashing down?
1. Kidnapping

Chapter One: Kidnapping

Princess Peach put on her silk pajamas, brushing her hands over her body to feel them. She always loved the feel of silk on her body. So light, so airy, so soft. She sat on her bed, looking out at the stars. They were so beautiful tonight of all nights.

" _Such a beautiful night."_ She thought. _"I love looking out at the stars at night. I wonder how Rosalina's doing. She was going to circle sometime soon. I hope she stops by."_

However, Peach's night was interrupted by the crash through her window as who else but Bowser should, roaring with his power and might.

"Princess, I've come for you!" He shouted, roaring loudly. Before Peach could react in the slightest, he held up a wand, shooting magic out of it.

The magic wrapped itself around Peach materializing as ropes, binding the silk-clad princess in an intricate pattern, holding her arms behind her back.

To me, my princess!" Bowser laughed in his gruff voice as he used the wand to levitate Peach and bring her over to him, putting her over his large shoulder. He jumped out of the window, laughing loudly as he flew over the Mushroom Kingdom.

"HEEEEELP!" Peach shouted, struggling in her binds as Bowser raced off into the night sky, leaving the Mushroom Kingdom in record time.

 _Ten minutes later—in the skies_

"We're now above the skies in between our kingdoms." Bowser laughed boldly. "No one can save you now, princess."

"well, when's the big scary dragon gonna have his way with me?" Peach smirked seductively, playfully moving over to him, the ropes still binding her. "I'm pretty helpless and in such revealing clothes."

"Getting impatient, are we?" Bowser chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. Peach kissed back, the two staring into each other's eyes.

"Maybe." Peach said seductively. "You have no idea how horny a girl can get in a month."

"Well, maybe I can help with that." Bowser chuckled, running his large hands along her back.

"Please do." Peach smirked, kissing him again.

"I wanna help too!" a voice spoke up that shocked Peach and Bowser, both falling back a little in the surprisingly large clown car.

"what the heck was that?!" Peach exclaimed. Out of the space under the seats crawled a seven five year old human girl with long orange hair and green eyes. She wore a pair of overalls and a green shirt and her skin tone matched Peach's.

"L-Lucinda?!" Peach and Bowser exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I sneaked into daddy's clown car to see mommy!" She grinned, jumping onto Peach and hugging her. "Why you tied up?"

"Uh, she's, uh, we're playing cops and robbers." Bowser said, patting the five year old.

"Ooh ooh, can I be robbew?!" the girl, Lucinda, exclaimed, pulling a mask out of her pocket and tying it around her eyes, grinning wider.

"Lucinda Cherry Blossom Koopa, what have I told you about sneaking onto the clown car?!" Bowser bellowed.

"B-but, I wan' see mommy! I no see her 'cept now!" Lucinda wailed.

"Young lady, I have told you the same thing." Peach said, sitting up. "Your father and I are very disappointed in you. What if we had an accident in this car? You could have gotten hurt."

"B-but—" Lucinda sniffled, tears coming. "Me wan' see mommy."

"Oh, come here, baby." Peach held her daughter, Bowser having cancelled out the magic holding the ropes into existence. "It's alright. We're gonna go home and put this little Koopa to bed, alright?"

"Aww." Lucinda pouted. "Me no *yawn* tiwed."

The five year old conked out on Peach's shoulder, breathing softly. Peach ran her fingers through her hair, chuckling.

"We'll see about that." Peach said. Bowser handed the pink clad princess a wedding ring, which Peach slipped on her finger, flexing it.

"Feels good to wear this again." She said, looking at the pink stone inside glint in the moonlight, the date she had first worn it engraved in it, dating back fifteen years. Fifteen years she'd never been happier to have.

"Surprised it still fits with all that food you scarf down in the Koopa Kingdom." Bowser chuckled.

"Well, Toadsworth makes me eat less to trim it off." Peach stuck her tongue out at him.

"you say that every time." Bowser chuckled again. "Surprised you can still fit into your wedding dress."

"I'm more surprised you still fit in that tux, you big softie." Peach giggled.

"Hey, I'll have you know this is muscle." Bowser flexed his biceps.

"I sleep in the same bed as you." Peach smirked. "I can tell the difference."

"Well, maybe this time I'll take all the covers." Bowser stuck his own tongue out at her.

"Then, I'll take all the hot water." Peach stuck her tongue out with a grin.

"Oh, please." Bowser chuckled. "Coco and Lucinda do that already. So, how's about we resume where we left off after we drop our child terror off to bed?"

"Fine by me." Peach smirked. "I want to see how your skills in certain areas have improved."

"God, you're so hot when you get kinky." Bowser chuckled. "Well, hotter than normal anyway."

"Well, it is how we got both of our children." Peach giggled. "I'm sure you don't regret it one bit."

"I almost do every time I have to turn Lucinda over my knee." Bowser chuckled.

"That's quite a lot of almost regretting it." Peach giggled harder.

"Yep." Bowser said. "She's definitely your kid."

"Hey, I'm not mischievous." Peach pouted.

"Sure you're not, Peach." Bowser chuckled. "You're the one that taught her to be mischievous. You're her personal tutor in mischievousness."

"Well, you had some hand in it." Peach pouted more.

"Yeah, I gave her my awesome strength." Bowser smirked, flexing. "We're about five more hours from the castle. Wanna take a snooze for a bit? I could use a bit myself. Kamek was on vacation, so I had to watch 'tiny terror' myself."

"I still can't believe it was you that nicknamed her that." Peach said.

"Oh, it's fine." Bowser said. "It's not like she leaves the kingdom often."

"Fine." Peach sighed. "Well, I'll nap. You napping with me?"

"Of course." Bowser pulled Lucinda and Peach close, wrapping his large arms around them as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So, this is a story i had the funny idea to write another BowserxPeach, my Mario OTP. It takes place in a different universe than my Tale of Lucinda fic, but does involve a similar, if not identical (younger obviously) Lucinda as well as Coco. I kind of tried to experiment with the secret double life and i guess we'll find out together how it goes. Find out soon in the next chapter.


	2. Morning

Chapter Two: Morning

Peach yawned as she woke up, feeling herself held by two strong arms in the large bed she shared with Bowser, the one holding her.

Peach, spitting out her orange hair (A/N: I prefer orange haired Peach to blonde. Orange haired Peach was actually the inspiration for Lucinda from Tale of Lucinda and this) that had fallen into her mouth, looked up at the snoring Koopa king, who had a small trail of drool emitting from his mouth. Peach had her own drool, but it was smaller by comparison.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Lucinda burst in, jumping on Peach and Bowser. "There's a bunch of weirdos outside! They're big! Me no wanna see them!"

"Huh?" Peach asked, confused in her sleepy state. She shook Bowser, who roused himself with a large growl.

"What?" He said in his gravelly voice. "I'm tired, babe."

"Lucinda says there's a bunch of weirdos outside." Peach said.

"Oh, dammit." Bowser muttered. "I told Clawdia that I wasn't gonna watch her brats cuz I got the wife over."

"Well, you know your sister." Peach muttered.

"Yeah, those brats are as annoying as she is." Bowser growled. "I'm gonna go ship 'em off to Giant Land, see how long they last."

"Okay!" Lucinda grinned. "Me fly with Paratroopas?"

"Maybe we'll get you a set of wings later." Bowser chuckled. It was shocking to see a human use Paratroopa wings, but Lucinda wasn't exactly a full human.

"I wanna show mommy my tricks!" Lucinda grinned wide.

"I'd love to see them." Peach pat Lucinda, who grinned wider.

"Now, let's go tell those brats to get lost." Bowser said, getting up.

"fine by me." Peach giggled, letting Bowser pick her up.

"Why there a cage in the throne room?" Lucinda asked.

"Cage?" Peach asked. "That was supposed to be in the dungeon."

"One of the Goomba guards wanted to show me how it worked." Bowser chuckled. "He was so enthusiastic I couldn't say no. I'll move it later."

"Alright." The princess, er, queen said, hopping down to the ground. "Lucinda, where's your sister?"

"Gettin' Koopa Puffs!" Lucinda said. "I want some!"

"Later, dear." Peach said. "For now, let's go see our guests."

The royals walked past the kitchen to see a girl who had scaly skin and flaming red hair eating some cereal. She was older than Lucinda by at least three years, having blue eyes as well.

"Coco, you know your sister would want some." Peach said.

"I can make my own bowl." Coco said. "She can't, so she has to ask you."

"True." Peach said. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good." Coco said, getting up and hugging Peach. "What about you?"

"I have been as well." Peach hugged her back. "I missed both of you as well as your father."

"You know, you could just live here all the time." Coco said.

"It's not that simple." Peach said. "War is a complicated thing to try and predict and this could cause it. It's not so hard, actually."

"If that plumber tries to get another kiss, I'll plunger his face off." Bowser flexed his muscles.

"I wanna help too!" Lucinda said eyes wide with excitement.

"We'll see." Peach said.

"I wanna fight!" Lucinda grinned.

"Then, go fight with old haggy." Bowser chuckled.

"You know she hates when you call her that." Peach looked at her husband.

"Why do you think I calling her that?" Bowser flashed his trademark grin.

"You're so evil." Peach said in a teasing tone.

"Darn right!" Bowser flexed once again. "You know you love it, babe."

"Oh, I sure do." Peach's face turned a bit red. "We have two children after all."

"Yep." Bowser said. "Two kids that learned all they know from me. Except Lucinda. She learned it all from you."

"Did not." Peach pouted.

"Did too." Bowser said."

"I didn't teach her that." Peach said.

"Sure you didn't." Bowser chuckled. "Well, let's see what we can do before my sister's brats show up."

"You can tell your parents to start casting obedience spells on our children." Peach giggled.

"They both tried." Bowser chuckled. "Kamek and old haggy can't seem to control their rebellious spirits."

"I see." Peach giggled. "Well, it seems we've done all we can. If Kamek and Kammy can't, then no one can."

"What if we gave them to a Bob-Omb family?" Bowser asked as the two girls ran off.

"What happens when Lucinda and Coco's fire magic emerges?" Peach asked.

"Who's to say they have fire magic?" Bowser asked. "They may get all your lame, girly magic."

"True." Peach said. "Hey!"

"You know it's true." Bowser chuckled. "Most of it is hearts and gushy stuff."

"Sleep spells are not girly." Peach pouted. "Kamek uses sleep spells."

"He doesn't make hearts appear when he does." Bowser chuckled again.

"Well, let's make sure our little bundles of joy are behaving." Peach said.

"I bought a belt just in case." Bowser smirked.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Peach said.

"Depends on the day." Bowser said.

"True." Peach said. "I guess it does. So, when were Clawdia's children coming here?"

"Today sometime." Bowser said. "As long as they don't break my stuff, I don't care when."

"I see." Peach said. "Should we clean the rooms up for them?"

"Not like they wouldn't just mess them up again." Bowser said.

"True." Peach said. "Well, let's just sit and wait for them to arrive at the door."

"Right." Bowser nodded as the two sat down on their respective thrones once they entered the throne room. In her red dress with orange sash, Peach didn't resemble a Mushroom Kingdom monarch, a princess of quiet authority, but rather a Koopa Kingdom monarch, a queen of strong firm grace.

"Sires!" a Koopa guard walked in, bowing. "The guests have arrived."

Bowser and Peach stood up, walking to the entrance of the castle to see the seven Koopa children, each one vastly different than the rest.

"This is not gonna be fun." Bowser sighed. "Well, come on in, Koopalings. We welcome you here."

* * *

I wonder how this visit from the Koopalings will go. Find out soon.


	3. Koopalings

Chapter Three: Koopalings

"Alright, you little Munchers, listen up." Bowser said to the seven Koopas that had just arrived. "Peach and I gotta go to Grass Land real quick. And, while we're gone, you better behave. Kamek and Haggy are nearby and will both kick your asses and tell me so I can come back to initiate round two of the ass kicking."

Several murmurings of "yeah, yeah" emerged from the mouths of the Koopalings, causing Bowser to roll his eyes.

"And, you better be gentle with my kids." He growled, picking one of them, a male with a pink head, up and glaring. "I find out you laid a hand on either of them, your old lady'll have your ashes sent in a matchbox."

"Uh, g-got it, unc." The Koopaling nervously said. "We won't lay a claw on 'em."

"Good." Bowser said, dropping him to the ground. "We're leaving. And we are gonna go get wa—"

A nudge from Peach interrupted him.

"Not that Grass Land." She whispered. "We haven't been _there_ since we were teenagers."

"Oh." Bowser said. "Right. Well, still, they better behave."

"Right." Peach said. "Because they will answer with me if they don't."

"We're gone." Bowser said, him and Peach getting into his clown car.

With the seven children left alone, Lucinda looked at them as she peeked in the door, a little curious, the last time they'd been around, she'd been very young. She and Coco entered the room, standing around the group.

"I am going to read." The oldest, a male with a mop of blue hair, said, heading in the direction of the castle's library.

"I'm gonna go watch cartoons!" the crazy seeming one, a male with rainbow hair, said, heading to the living room of the castle.

"Let's go have us some fun." The pink haired one said to another who had grey hair and a star shaped mark over his eye.

"Yeah." The grey haired one said.

"You guys are lame." The only female of the group said, looking at her nails. "You two, human servant girls, get me a drink."

"Who are they?" Lucinda asked Coco.

"They're the Koopalings." Coco sighed. "The girl's Wendy, the oldest is Ludwig, the pink is Roy, the grey is Morton, the crazy one is Lemmy, the youngest is Larry, and the one with a stalk is Iggy."

"I am going to do some experiments in the basement." Iggy said, running off.

"Chop chop, servant girls." Wendy clapped at the human children.

"We're not servants." Lucinda said "I don' wanna serve! That's boring."

"Ex-cuse me!" Wendy said. "Did you just deny my request?"

"We're not servants." Coco said. "We're the princesses."

"Then, as your guest, I demand service." Wendy said.

"And, I demand you put on better lipstick." Coco said.

"How dare you?!" Wendy demanded.

"Go away!" Lucinda backed up. "You mean!"

"WhatEVER!" Wendy stormed off. "I'll just go see what is there!"

"Say, these girls got some sweet stuff!" Roy's voice came. "Way better than last time."

"No, not my toys!" Lucinda rushed into the room to see Roy and Morton playing pretty roughly with two of her toy cars her mom had bought her when they visited New Donk City to see Peach's old friend, Pauline.

"Get away from my toys!" Lucinda jumped on Roy, hitting him with her tiny fists.

"Gah, get off me, punk!" he shouted, swinging his arm to knock her off.

"Stop that!" Coco punched him in the face, Roy's head jerking with the motion.

"So, you wanna play tough, huh?" He chuckled, picking both princesses up, Coco and Lucinda kicking at him. "Well, I think I got a way to get you to calm down."

 _Later_

"There." Roy said, smacking his hands together. "That'll keep ya out of trouble."

The two princesses were dangling over a lava pit within the castle, in fact, just off the living room. Coco was in a bell shaped cage that seemed odd in the castle, but was in good condition. Lucinda, on the other hand, was dangling over the lava with a rope suspended from the same place as the chain holding the cage, the rope wrapped around her arms, leaving her legs free for her to kick.

"Now, sit tight or it'll get real hot under the collar." Roy said. "I'm gonna go get a sandwich."

The pink headed Koopa left, leaving the two princesses to themselves.

"Get us out of here, you jerk!" Coco shouted.

"Nah!" Roy's voice said.

"I'm gonna kick your butt when I get out of here!" Coco grabbed the bars of the cage, yelling her lungs off.

"I don' wanna fall in the lava." Lucinda sniffled, kicking her legs.

"We're gonna get out of here." Coco said. "Mom and dad'll be back soon anyway."

"I hope so." Lucinda said. "I wan' get down."

"We'll get down." Coco said. "It'll be fine, alright."

"O-kay." Lucinda sniffled once again.

"Alright, what's going on in here?" an elderly looking Magikoopa came into the room, seeing the two princesses dangling over the lava. "Why are you two over the lava?"

"That meanie put us up here." Lucinda said.

"Roy." The Magikoopa sighed. "I'll get you down, princesses, don't worry."

"Thanks, grampa!" Lucinda said.

"Yeah, yeah." The Magikoopa, Kamek, said, waving his wand. Coco's cage opened, the nine year old levitating over to him and standing on the ground.

"Thanks, gramps." Coco said.

"Don't mention it." Kamek said. "Now, for Lucinda."

He waved his wand again, the rope untying. However, due to a miscalculation, the rope snapped, Lucinda falling into the lava.

"Lucinda!" Kamek and Coco shouted, looking over the pit as Lucinda disappeared into the lava.

Kamek fired his magic at the lava, but it seemed to have no effect.

"She's half Koopa, so she shouldn't die from a dip." Kamek said, continuing to try using his magic on it. "But, it will certainly cause burning."

The lava began to bubble up, becoming dangerously active.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Coco shouted.

"I… I don't know." Kamek said, making a magic shield around them. "But, I don't like the vibes I'm getting from it."

Part of the lava exploded, a shape jumping out of it, standing there. Kamek gasped as he felt powerful magic emanate from the figure, who stood at a height in between the heights of Peach and Bowser. Her long hair flowed, seeming to be part of the fire. Green eyes burned brightly as they looked at the two.

"Wh-what the heck is that?!" Coco exclaimed.

"I-I'm not sure." Kamek said. Suddenly, the figure fell over, revealing the small form of Lucinda, the hybrid princess completely unharmed.

"Lucinda!?" Coco and Kamek exclaimed.

"What did she do?" Coco asked.

"I… I don't know." Kamek said. "I have never seen anything like it. This will have to be studied. But, from what I can tell, your sister has a high capacity for magic and it's nearly uncontrollable… I'll have to study this in the meantime. For now, we should get her to bed."

 _Later_

The clown car arrived at the castle, the two Koopa Kingdom monarchs stepping out.

"Well, the castle is still standing." Bowser mused.

"A good sign." Peach said.

They entered, Coco running up to them, hugging them.

"Mom, Dad, you're back!" She exclaimed. "That pink jerk locked me in a cage and put Lucinda over lava!"

"What?!" Bowser exclaimed. "Where's that kid?!"

"Kamek has dealt with him." Ludwig, reading a book, said.

"I'm gonna deal with him myself!" Bowser roared.

"Before you do that, Bowser" Kamek said. "There is something I must discuss with you. Come with me, please. You as well, Peach. This concerns you as well."

The two monarchs followed Kamek, leaving the children to their own devices.

* * *

So, it seems as though there's more to Lucinda than meets the eye. Wonder what's gonna happen (if you've read Tale of Lucinda, it's not gonna take that route).


	4. Magic

Chapter Four: Magic

"So, what's this about?" Bowser asked, crossing his arms as both Kammy and Kamek held their wands and were wringing their hands on them.

"Yes, I would like to know as well." Peach said.

"Well" Kamek said. "Your darling daughter was suspended over lava earlier."

"Yeah." Bowser said, cracking his knuckles. "I know."

"Well, she fell into the lava." Kamek said. "And, she was submerged for about two minutes."

"What?!" Both Bowser and Peach exclaimed.

"She didn't die, obviously." Kammy said. "But, the next part is troubling."

"What next part?" Bowser asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"She jumped out." Kamek said. "Surrounded by magic."

"What?" Peach asked. "What kind of magic?"

"I assumed it was fire magic." Kamek said. "But, I couldn't feel what fire magic normally makes me feel. It felt… different. I don't think she's just got fire magic. She has a very high capacity for it as well."

"I see." Peach said. "Perhaps we could train her?"

"I don't think there's a way to." Kamek said. "Her magic is unknown to me. It seemed… off. But, I'm not sure if Coco has any or not."

"Coco should have developed some by now, though." Bowser said. "I mean, she's almost twice Lucinda's age."

"Well, we can't take that into account." Kamek said. "Lucinda's magic came from a trigger, that being the lava. We don't know if that's what the way to access it is. We can't just assume she has access to it."

"We also need to prepare for if it's out of control." Kammy said. "From what Kamek has said, it is a magic level beyond his own if he were to judge her full potential."

"Well, we'll have to be careful." Peach said. "Just to make sure she can control it and it isn't a problem for anyone."

"That is a good suggestion." Kamek said. "I would also suggest not putting her near lava. It may have just been a "near-death" experience, but there's no telling what will activate it the next time. We can't afford to be careless with this."

"Right." Peach said. "We'll do the best we can."

"Good." Kamek said. "See that you do."

"So, Haggy" Bowser said. "How come you weren't watching the kids?"

"Because I don't have time to watch your brats and your sister's brats and do my own work." Kammy said. "I'm lucky if I get half my work done."

"It's understandable." Peach nodded. "Well, we're gonna go get our children and eat supper. You're welcome to join us."

"I think I will." Kamek said. "If I find any more issues with Lucinda's magic, I will tell you post haste."

"Good." Bowser said. "And, tell me quick too."

"I… I shall." Kamek sighed.

The two monarchs left the room, leaving the two Magikoopas to their own devices.

"What's for supper?" Bowser asked. "I'm starving."

"I was thinking of trying my hand at Cheep Cheep and Trouter as well as maybe some Turducken."

"What's turducken?" Bowser asked.

"It is a chicken stuffed inside a duck stuffed inside a turkey." Peach said

"That sounds so awesome that I want it more." Bowser said.

"Well, I shall try my hand at it." Peach giggled. "We'll see. I'm not very good at it."

"Well, I'm sure you'll nail it." Bowser said.

"Why thank you." Peach giggled again. "I shall do my best."

"Well, where're our kids?" Bowser asked.

"Lucinda's asleep and Coco's probably doing something off by herself." Peach said.

"Oh." Bowser said. "Well, I could use a nap myself. Wanna join?"

"Oh, I'd love that." Peach smirked. "And, I'm sure you would too."

"I sure would." Bowser picked her up bridal style, carrying her off to their room.

 _With Kamek and Kammy_

"So, when should we tell him?" Kamek asked.

"Soon." Kammy said. "We need to figure out all the details first. If it's what I think it is, I'd prefer not to not be ready. But, who knows, we may need to be ready sooner. If the Stars are aligning, we'll have to take precautions. But, we both know he doesn't need to be worried over this."

"True." Kamek said. "Well, I am heading to get some food."

"I will later." Kammy said. "I will tend to a few things first."

 _With Lucinda and Coco_

Coco sat next to her unconscious sister, her arms and legs crossed as she watched her. She could tell something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She could feel something was different about her sister, but she couldn't place her finger on it. However, she watched her sister sleep, something came to her.

The small prick of the feeling coming from her sister was unmistakable. She could tell it wasn't natural. The strange sensation was undeniably magical in nature. Coco could feel that it was almost calling out to her, like a beacon. She touched her sister's arm, feeling a spark in her finger, as if there was a connection. She jolted her hand back, looking down at her hand.

She then decided to look towards the window, seeing the sun shining in. However, it was strange, seemingly different. She touched Lucinda, watching the sun to see it return to normal.

It was at this point she realized that Lucinda's magic, whatever it was, was affecting her somehow. As to the extent, the nine year old couldn't tell, only that it was.

She got up and pulled a book from her shirt, a spellbook she'd taken from Kamek without his knowing. She opened the book, moving to a spell that said "Clairvoyance", taking a deep breath. She knew how to enact the spell, however, she had never tried the spell. Not having magic, she couldn't and if she suddenly gained some, it could be disastrous. Such was the nine year old's understanding of the dangerous spells she was enacting.

It was that moment that Kamek walked in, feeling a magical spark, his jaw dropping to see his granddaughter sitting with the spellbook, her hair rising up as her eyes were glowing green.

Kamek shut the book, Coco's aura and body reverting to normal.

"What were you thinking?!" He exclaimed. "That's dangerous, especially for someone who hasn't unlocked her magic!"

"I just… I wanted to know what's wrong with her." Coco said.

"So, you tried to use a Clairvoyance spell?" Kamek asked. A nod from Coco was the answer.

"Well, I guess I could try that later." Kamek said. "But, you should come with me. Your aura using this spell was intriguing. I think you could be a master magician if you practice."

"Really?!" Coco's eyes widened.

"I do." Kamek nodded. "Now, let's go eat and then we shall begin training."

"Okay!" Coco ran out of the room.

Kamek paused, glancing at Lucinda. Upon his magical command, the book Coco'd previously used levitated up to him, opening to the Clairvoyance spell. He cast it on Lucinda, nothing happening to him due to his high magical prowess. However, what he saw gave him a shock, a shock greater than when he'd found out Kammy was pregnant all those years ago.

"S-Star." He muttered, shocked. "She has Star magic."

* * *

So, she's got Star magic. Cool

This isn't going in the direction of Tale of Lucinda, regardless of her having Star magic.


	5. Recommendations

Chapter Five: Recommendations

"Bowser? Peach?" Kamek said, nervously chuckling as he wringed his wand in his hands. "I have some… rather strange news I have discovered."

"Oh?" Bowser asked. "What is it?"

"Well, it's about Lucinda." Kamek said. "I have discovered the source of her magic…"

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about it." Bowser raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… strange." Kamek looked down, trying to find the correct words to say. "Her magic isn't normal, nor is it odd."

"Spit it out!" Bowser exclaimed, clearing his throat after and speaking in a softer voice. "Uh, sorry, pops. Go on. What kind of magic does she have?"

"Well," Kamek said, still nervous. "I have discovered… that she has Star magic."

"What?!" Both Peach and Bowser exclaimed, completely shocked. "How?!"

"That, I am not sure about." Kamek said. "There must be an explanation for this, but I am unaware of it."

"Maybe they granted my wishes in a strange way?" Peach suggested.

"Wishes?" Kamek asked.

"Yes." Peach said, looking down. "When I was pregnant with Lucinda, I had some complications. I wished upon the stars every day that I would be able to have our second child. When she was born, I considered my wish granted. But, I never expected this to occur."

"Well, the Stars must have a reason for this," Kamek said. "Otherwise, they wouldn't have given her their magic in the first place. As for how much she actually possesses, I am not sure. She may only possess a minimum amount, or she may possess a grand amount rivalling that of a Great Star Spirit, like the seven who granted you the Star Rod."

"She could actually have that much?" Peach asked. "Why?"

"It is the will of the Stars." Kamek said. "I would suggest inquiring of them at Star Summit."

"We should do it soon." Peach said. "Mario has most likely started his journey and could be through the second world separating our kingdoms by now."

"I doubt that fatass Italian moron would be that far." Bowser said. "Not since his brother ain't there to drag him out of the pasta shops. I gotta say, that green coward stepped up and nailed Daisy. Pretty gutsy for 'im."

"I'm so jealous." Peach pouted. "I would love to share that bed."

"You wanted to get it on with Green Stache?" Bowser raised an eyebrow.

"No." Peach said.

"I see…" Kamek said. "Bowser, I think you married a very risqué woman."

"Uh, I put two babies in her." Bowser chuckled. "I am well aware. Not that I didn't have some ideas about what she was into."

"Hey, I only slept with her once in college when we were both drunk," Peach pouted.

"And, you told me she was the best." Bowser smirked.

"Best woman." Peach smirked. "You and I both know a girl's got her fantasies, dear."

"And, I told you I'm not having a her over so you can do some weird drunk stuff." Bowser pat her head.

"Aww, no fair." Peach put on a pout. "You got to have your fantasy."

"My fantasy was our wedding." Bowser chuckled. "I didn't want to bring my best friend into the bedroom with my wife… though, since my best friend was my wife, I got the best of both worlds. Also, you had that fantasy when you got drunk off of that Pokey Juice we had in Desert Land."

"And, two children that take after their mother." Kamek muttered.

"What was that?" Peach asked.

"Nothing!" Kamek said quickly. "But, I must recommend that you journey to Star Summit to consult the Stars. Perhaps you could bring Lucinda with you."

"Perhaps." Bowser said. "I guess it would be good for her. Plus, I think it would be best if I belt her myself instead of letting your oldass arms do it."

"Good." Kamek said. "I'll let you do that. Your mother and I can take care of Coco while you are gone."

"Good." Bowser nodded. "We'll set off first thing in the morning."

"Good luck." Kamek nodded. "I would also recommend that you prepare the clown car."

"That makes sense." Peach nodded. "The airship would be too obvious and moves slower."

"Hopefully, we won't run into much trouble." Bowser said.

 _At the Mushroom Kingdom_

"Well, hopefully Mario gets there safely." Toadette watched the direction Mario had gone previously. She wished he would come home safe and wouldn't get hurt.

"Who are you talking to?" A random Toad asked her.

"Myself." She said "I was thinking that Mario's gotta be in the second Kingdom by now. I just hope he gets to Peach safe."

"He will." The Toad said. "He always does."

"Yeah!" Toadette nodded. "I guess I just gotta believe that. Now, I think I'm gonna go and get some sandwiches for the king."

"You do that." The Toad replied, walking away as Toadette went to the kitchen. She grabbed the ingredients for three sandwiches, presenting then to the king. The king, Craig, was sitting on his throne, looking a mix of worried and bored.

"Here's your sandwiches, you're majesty." Toadette handed him the tray with sandwiches on it.

"Thank you, Toadette." Craig smiled at her.

"You okay, your majesty?" Toadette asked, worried herself.

"I'm just worried about Peach." Craig said. "She's off in that horrible land with that monstrous Bowser."

"To be fair," Toadette stepped in. "Mario is on his way and the princess has never really been harmed by Bowser… other than those rope markings I've seen, which have become more frequent."

"Well, he is kidnapping her more frequently." Craig said. "I suppose more security wouldn't help, but we must do something about her kidnapping. Mario is retrieving her, but we'll have to strengthen security."

"She never wants it." Toadette said. "You know how she is about privacy."

"I do." Craig sighed. "I'll talk with her once again. Perhaps she will agree this time."

"Doubt it," Toadette said.

"As do I." Craig sighed again. "Well, we'll have to find out when she is retrieved. Hopefully, Mario returns quickly."

* * *

Well, I wonder how their journey to Star Summit will go. Find out soon.


	6. Star Summit

Chapter Six: Star Summit

The Clown Car moved through the air, silent and stealthy as Peach and Bowser journeyed towards Star Summit.

"Didn't the Stars say something about some prophesy when Lucinda was born?" Peach asked as the sleeping five year old slept on in the floor of the Car.

"You mean that one about the Star Road breaking?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah," Peach said. "The one where they wanted to entrust someone with the protection of the Road?"

"Huh," Bowser said. "You don't think our kid's the one, do you?"

"I don't know what to think," Peach said. "It's all so shocking to me to think she's got the magic of the Stars to begin with, much less being able to protect Star Road."

"Well, let's hope it's not something we have to get the Mushroom Kingdom involved in." Bowser said. "I'd rather not have them here or me go there. Too many chances to slip up."

"I hear that," Peach said, sighing.

"Which, if it comes to that," Bowser smirked a little. "No stealing my magic rod to fulfill your fantasies."

"Hey, I only did that one time," Peach pouted.

"Because I locked them where you couldn't reach," Bowser chuckled. "As I remember, you became suspended upside down for several hours, giving you a nice peachy glow."

"I was having fun until I messed up," Peach blushed and looked away with crossed arms.

"I could tell," Bowser chuckled. "But, aside from that, if that plumber tries anything, I'll fix his plumbing, that's for sure."

Peach began giggling and covering her mouth.

"Oh, you liked that one, huh?" Bowser had a sly grin.

"No, it's not that," Peach giggled. "That could be taken as a euphemism."

"I, uh, oh," Bowser had his turn to blush, chuckling. "Well, I didn't know that."

"Red orange looks good on you," The female monarch giggled more, patting his shell.

"Makes me look more manly," Bowser puffed out his chest.

"I'll let you believe that," Peach giggled. "So, how are you doing in the workout department?"

"Good," Bowser said. "How's your healing magic coming along?"

"Great," Peach smiled. "I also learned how to turn a frying pan into a very powerful weapon."

"To make my breakfast," Bowser raised an eyebrow with a smirk, which got Peach into a giggle fit.

"Sure," She sarcastically tried to say behind all the giggles. "Say, how far are we?"

"Ten minutes left," Bowser said. "Hopefully Clawdia doesn't get any stupid idea of bringing her brats over any time soon."

"I hear that one," Peach sighed. "So… I've been thinking…"

"What about?" Bowser asked.

"What if we have to give up Lucinda?" Peach asked.

"Like, how?" Bowser asked.

"Like, the Stars ask for her back or something," Peach said. "What do we do?"

"We'll know the right decision if it comes down to it," Bowser said.

"Are you sure?" Peach asked.

"No, but it sounded like the good thing to say," Bowser sighed.

"I don't want to lose our little girl," Peach sniffled.

"We won't," Bowser reassured her. "I promise you, she'll always be our little Koopaling and safe no matter where she is."

"I-I know," Peach sobbed once. "I just… I don't know. I have some worrying fear in me that we might not see her again."

"Don't worry," Bowser said. "That's just your nerves talkin'. They'll shut up once you get there. We'll always have her, alright?"

"O-Okay," Peach nodded as they arrived at Star Summit. They exited the Clown Car, walking over to the top of the hill. Standing there, they held Lucinda, looking up to the Stars. Almost like magic, the Stars, seven in total, descended, looking at Peach and Bowser.

"You have summoned us?" The older looking one, Eldstar, asked the monarchs.

"Yes, Eldstar," Peach curtseyed. "We have come to discuss a matter of our daughter with you and seek your guidance."

"Oh?" Eldstar asked. "And, what did you want to discuss?"

"What is the cause and reason for her to have the magic of the Stars?" Bowser asked, a little gruffer than Peach, but showing he was indeed trying to show restraint.

"She is a very special child," Eldstar nodded. "Far more special than I can truly explain."

"What can you tell us?" Bowser asked.

"That you must protect her with all of your strength," Eldstar said. "Dark times are approaching. I fear for Star Road's stability. If the seven stars that make up Star Road are compromised, then we will be in serious trouble."

"Is this cuz I stole that rod thingy?" Bowser asked.

"No, that was nothing," Eldstar said. "That was a small sample of our power. This could cause a much greater problem than even that."

"That's a big problem, right?" Bowser asked.

"Of course it is," Eldstar said. "Just protect your child from harm. Her magic will come in handy."

"Why did you give her Star magic?" Peach asked.

"Partly because we had to give her some to grant your wish of bearing her," Eldstar said. "Without it, she would not have survived."

"I… I see," Peach said. "I can accept that answer. What was the other reason?"

"She may be a key to protecting Star Road," Eldstar said. "Treasure her, Peach, Bowser."

"What of her sister?" Peach asked.

"She will have a role as well," Eldstar said. "But, perhaps it will be closer tied than we can imagine. There is nothing else I can tell you. The future is a changing object. Prophesy is never direct. However, it typically foretells correctly."

"Understood, great Eldstar," Peach curtseyed once more as Bowser nodded his head. They returned to the Clown Car, taking off into the night sky.

 _At the Mushroom Kingdom_

"Have you received word?" Craig asked a Toad that had just entered the palace.

"Not much sir," The Toad replied. "Someone said they thought they saw the Koopa Clown Car flying over towards Star Summit, but that can't be true."

"I see," Craig sighed. "I just hope she is safe, even in his clutches. All we can do is hope and wish. What of the prophesy Eldstar mentioned last we saw him?"

"No signs yet," The Toad said. "We'll get working on it harder."

"Good," Craig said. "I don't like how it sounds. I think there's some key to this we're missing… but, what?"

 _Elsewhere_

"We're ready, sir," The Shyster said to the bearded man.

"Excellent," The man said. "I have almost completed my preparations as well. We will attack on the next Star Shine Solstice."

"That's not for a long while, sir," The Shyster said.

"But, it is when they're most vulnerable," The man said. "Is Exor prepared?"

"Yes sir," The Shyster nodded.

"Good," The man smirked. "It will soon be time I enacted my plan."

* * *

Seems some shenanigans are going down. I wonder what will happen.

So, small disclaimer: I'm sorta changing up the story a bit... it's not really gonna be a bunch of little short stories... it's gonna be a bit longer (or, at least, I'll try to make it longer). Also, there's gonna be a time skip of a duration i haven't figured out yet because this chapter is the end of the little arc it's in. The reasoning behind this was actually because I got back into playing Super Mario RPG, my favorite Mario game by far.


	7. Attack on Star Road

Chapter Seven: Attack on Star Road

 _Three years after the previous chapter_

Peach was lying on her bed, Bowser on top of her, the two staring deep into each other's eyes. Peach's gaze turned to a lusty one, a smirk coming to her lips as she kissed Bowser. Bowser caught on immediately, kissing back.

"King Bowser!" A Koopatrol burst into the room, shocking both monarchs.

"WHAT?!" Bowser exclaimed, irritated at being interrupted. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?!"

"S-Sorry, your Koopaness!" The Koopatrol covered his eyes. "But, Mario has been sighted near the castle."

"Every time," Bowser growled. "The worst Koop-block ever."

"Oh, don't say that," Peach giggled. "You had plenty of time alone with me this time, didn't you?"

"Still, it never fails," Bowser huffed. "He always comes when I'm getting ready to have my way."

"Well, perhaps you could kidnap me a little earlier this time," Peach smirked, kissing him.

"Maybe," Bowser chuckled. "Well, let's get you up to your little cage. Unless you want to be suspended from the chandelier this time."

"Ooh, let's do that," Peach said, blushing a little.

"You sure know how to pick 'em," Kamek chuckled, entering the room.

"Aww, come on, old man, you're making this awkward," Bowser huffed again.

"Well, it is time to put her in her cage," Kamek shrugged. "Mario has been spotted."

"Yeah, yeah," Bowser got up, stretching. "Let's go, Peach."

"Perhaps you'd like to get dressed first, Peach?" Kamek coughed. "I'm sure it would be embarrassing to be seen… well, nude."

"Sounds like a thrill," Peach blushed as she paused.

"Dressed," Bowser tossed a pair of jeans and a pink shirt at her. "Only I get to see you like that."

"And anyone who's burst into the room uninvited," Kamek chuckled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to handle some of the defense against Mario."

"Right," Bowser nodded. "Let's go, dear."

"Right," Peach nodded, getting up and looking at the clothes. "Uh, shouldn't I put on something less casual?"

"Oh yeah," Bowser said. "Lemme grab that dress you always keep here."

Bowser rummaged through the closet, pulling out a dress that had quite a few rips in it.

"Maybe we should get a new one soon," Peach said. "Would help fix the tearing problem."

"Yeah," Bowser nodded. "We'll do that next time I kidnap you."

"Right," Peach beamed. "Now, let's go pretend you've held me above a chandelier for the past few months."

"Mommy, mommy!" Lucinda exclaimed, running to their room just as Peach finished putting on the dress. "The guards say there's a weirdo outside the castle! Are you gonna go beat him up?"

"Sure, kid," Bowser pat her, picking her up. "But, you and your sister gotta hide, okay?"

"Okay!" Lucinda said, nodding as she went off to find Coco.

"Now, let's go set this whole thing up," Bowser smirked as he carried off his queen.

 _Later_

Mario walked through the halls of the castle, looking around for the princess. He was stopped by some Koopatrol, though, who got ready to fight.

"Let's-a go!" Mario shouted, punching one into the wall and kicking another into the air.

He continued to walk through the castle, defeating every enemy in his way until he got to the throne room. Upon entering, he looked around to see where Peach could be.

"MAARIO!" Peach let out a seemingly convincing yell down to the plumber.

Mario looked up to see her dangling from the ceiling, a rope tied around her arms and pinning them to her sides. She was kicking her legs, which somehow didn't kick off her shoes. There was a chandelier below her, Bowser standing on it. Mario leapt up to a nearby one, getting into a fighting position.

"Mario," Bowser cracked his knuckles. "Looks like you've arrived. Now, this is for all the marbles."

"Let the princess go." Mario demanded.

"Hmm… nah!" Bowser said. "I'm gonna beat you like this. Get ready for a real fight, Mario."

"Give her back, you monster." Mario said.

"Nah," Bowser said. "Let's fight!"

Mario leapt for the Koopa King, throwing a punch, which Bowser countered with his fire breath. Mario rolled under it, kicking for Bowser. However, he missed and hit the Klinklink holding up the chandelier.

"Uh-oh," Bowser said as the chandelier fell. Mario leapt back up to the other one, standing in front of the princess.

"Hello, princess." He said.

"Oh, Mario, that was so brave," Peach said. "Now, can you get me down?"

"Sure thing, princess!" Mario said. But, before he could get to her, a hammer shot up and hit the Klinklink holding the chandelier. Mario fell to the ground, Bowser standing over him.

"Time to finish this," Bowser said as he and Mario prepared to face off.

Just before the brawl could resume, a rumbling shook the ground, the ceiling cracking as it happened.

 _With Lucinda and Coco_

The two girls hid, as was their duty while Mario was at the castle. Lucinda, not having understood simply let Coco hide her. Coco, understanding why this was, made sure Lucinda stayed quiet.

"Coco," Lucinda whispered. "I feel tingly."

"What?" Coco asked, confused.

Lucinda began trembling, her body beginning to grow hot as she began screaming.

"Coco!" She exclaimed. "It hurts!"

"Lucinda!" Coco shouted frantically.

Lucinda's body glowed as magic began pouring off of her, radiating from every part of her body. Coco shielded her eyes as Kamek burst through the door.

"What is—oh my god!" Kamek exclaimed, watching Lucinda. "What is happening to her?!"

I-I don't know!" Coco shouted. "Why's she doing this?!"

"I don't know!" Kamek shouted. "There has to be something happening to the Stars! It seems like her magic is going out of control! I'll go tell your father!"

"Be safe!" Coco said as Lucinda continued to scream.

Kamek rushed out, glancing out the window as he did. He stopped, gasping as he saw the sky crack open and seven Stars shoot off, something descending from the heavens.

"Kamek, what the heck's goin' on?!" Bowser shouted from where he was.

"Something's happening in the sky!" Kamek raced in. "I fear that the Star Road may be under attack… her magic is going haywire!"

"What?!" Bowser exclaimed. "Where is—"

Before Bowser could finish, a crash echoed through the castle as a giant sword stabbed down through the ceiling of the castle, sending the beings in the castle flying.

As Peach watched the castle, her magic protecting her from serious harm, she saw Lucinda glowing as an explosion happened.

"LUCINDAAAAA!" Peach shouted as she blacked out while flying off into the distance.

* * *

 _Oh no, what's gonna happen next? Find out soon._


	8. Journey to the Mushroom Kingdom

Chapter Eight: Journey to the Mushroom Kingdom

Coco woke up, rubbing her head. She looked around to see herself near the castle, but on the outside. The bridge was also blown up, preventing her from entering the castle again.

Standing up, the nine year old looked herself over. She was surprised to find no injury on herself. While she wasn't adult level intelligence, she was pretty smart for her age, knowing first aid, as taught by her grandpa. She also knew some basic magic form him as well, but she was still a beginner.

She looked on the ground, seeing a person lying unconscious on the ground. She walked over to him, taking note of his attire.

He was wearing blue overalls and a red shirt with white gloves. He had brown hair on his head, but a black mustache and eyebrows. His eyes were closed, but she noticed them before. They were blue.

Coming to the conclusion that this was the stranger that intruded in her home just before this attack, Coco thought of what she could do. However, before she could come up with any particular solution, she was startled by the man stirring.

Coco backed up, trying to figure out what she should do. Should she fight or run?

However, the man woke up fully, blinking his eyes and looking at her.

"Eh?" He asked, sitting up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Coco," Coco said. "Who are you?"

"It's-a me, Mario," He said in a lighthearted voice, which only got Coco to tilt her head in confusion.

"Who?" She asked.

"Huh," The man, Mario, said, standing up. "Funny, I've never met anyone who didn't know me before."

"So, you have an ego?" Coco asked.

"No," Mario said. "I just storm through Darkland often and take the princess back from Bowser."

"Oh…" Coco said, shrugging. "Why are you out here?"

"Last thing I remember, a sword exploded through the ceiling and sent me out here with the force of it," Mario said.

"Me too," Coco said.

"You were in the castle?" Mario asked. "How'd you survive?"

"Thick skin," The nine year old said.

"You are part Koopa, clearly," Mario said. "Kinda familiar looking."

"I am not," Coco said. "But, we can't get back to the castle."

"Why not?" Mario asked, looking. He was shocked to see the bridge had collapsed.

"Not even I can jump that gap," He said. "But, there's still that huge sword in the top of the tower as well."

"I need to save my sister," Coco said. "She's still inside."

"Well, we will," Mario said. "We'll just have to make to back quickly. I'll have to head to Mushroom Town to get some help there."

"Okay," Coco said.

"I guess I could take you with me," Mario said.

"I'm not supposed to go with strangers," Coco said.

"If your parents were anywhere near there," Mario said. "They either flew off or are still inside. Either way, we won't see them for a bit, so heading back to the Mushroom Kingdom is our best bet to getting them. Fortunately, I have a few Warp Pipe Blocks so we can get there quick."

He tossed the block onto the ground, a green pipe appearing. He jumped up on the rim, holding out his hand to Coco. Coco, against her better judgement, jumped over him, landing on the other side.

"You've got some good jumping skills," Mario said.

"I can do better with wings," Coco said.

"Wings, eh?" Mario chuckled. "Well, I guess you are a Koopa."

Coco jumped into the pipe, Mario following suit.

Once they exited the pipe, they emerged in Mushroom Town, the home of the Mushroom Castle.

"Stick close," Mario said. "The Toads here aren't on super good terms with Koopas. But, you should be fine."

Coco put her hands in her pockets, brushing some of her fiery red hair out of her face and following Mario.

 _Later_

After arriving at the castle (and getting several dirty looks from a couple of Toads), Mario and Coco entered the throne room.

"Ah, Master Mario," Toadsworth, the Chancellor for Peach, said, walking up with his cane. "You've returned. But, where is the princess? And, why are you with a Koopa child?"

"Couldn't leave her at the castle by herself," Mario explained the situation.

"…I see," Toadsworth said. "Well, I suppose if you also find the princess. In the five days since your estimated arrival, we received word of someone who matches the princess' description in some place called Booster Tower. Now, Bowser doesn't seem like the type to sell her off, but this sword seems to mean a new enemy of sorts… go see if this is the princess and if so return her."

"Got it," Mario said. "Let's go, Coco."

Coco nodded, following the plumber as they prepared to embark on their journey.

"Can you fight?" Mario asked.

"I can," Coco said. "But, not very well. Kamek was teaching me magic as well, but I'm not very good there either."

Mario's gaze narrowed a bit. Kamek was Bowser's chief mage and his closest confidant. If he was teaching this girl anything, perhaps she wasn't even a born Koopa. But, the plumber couldn't linger on that. If she was trained to retrieve the princess, then she'd at least make a useful ally.

"Well, how good are you?" Mario asked.

"Better with powerups," Coco said.

"I see," Mario said. "Well, I need some for this anyway. Let's go. While I'm finding Peach, we can ask around about your parents and sister and see if they escaped the castle."

 _Later_

They arrived at a Powerups shop, Mario purchasing items before they headed out to the edge of town. There, they met a tadpole(?) child who looked like a cloud. Assisting him with finding a coin (A/N: I'm going to heavily trim the full content since I actually don't plan for this particular game's plot to be the rest of the fic, but actually to have arcs) a crocodile bandit had stolen, they continued on their journey.

"Where are we going next?" Coco asked.

"We need to get through the Sewers," Mario said. "Perhaps there's someone in Mole Town that can help us. At least, that's what this map says.

"I hope so," Coco said.

 _With Peach_

The orange haired princess woke up, rubbing her head.

"Oh, I knew drinking that old Koopa wine wasn't a good idea," She moaned. She blinked her eyes to see it was bright outside.

"Oh jeez," She said. "I didn't think we got outside the castle… wait, this isn't the castle. Where am I? I remember that sword and… Lucinda!"

Peach ran over to the nearby door and shook it to unlock it. However, she had no success, the lock unmoving.

"What's going on with this stupid door?" She asked.

"Uh, boss, she's awake," A Snifit in black on the other side of the door said, nudging someone who had a beard and looked a little wild.

"Huh?" The man asked. "Really?"

"Yeah," Another said.

"Great!" The man grinned wide. "My new bride's gonna be great!"

"Bride?!" Peach said. "I'm already married, thanks."

"To who?" The man asked.

"To the Koopa King," Peach bluntly said. "And, if I don't get my hands around your throat first, he certainly will. Now, where's my daughter?"

"Never seen one of those." The man said.

" _Well, that's good,"_ Peach thought. _"At least it's not over the threat of Lucinda or Coco being hurt. But, now I have to figure out a way out of this. Hopefully, Bowser can get here soon. I can't break the magic on the lock. Please hurry, Bowser."_

* * *

Hopefully, things will get better. I guess we'll find out next chapter.


End file.
